Signal integrity is a concern for photonic integrated circuits (PICs) that utilize data transmission and/or reception components, as multiple transmitting and/or receiving signals may be present on a PIC. Signals are susceptible to degradation due to various combinations of optical, electrical, and thermal crosstalk. Crosstalk of a transmitter signal onto a receiver signal is especially a problem since transmitted signals may comprise much higher power than received signals, both in the electrical and in the optical domain.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.